Hersenen
Hersenen is a mysterious supernatural entity. Appearance Hersenen lacks mass and a physical form, but thanks to its Astral Projection ability, it can project itself as whatever it wishes. Its favorite appearance being a large human brain, dark red in color with a large reptilian mouth filled with sharp teeth located on its frontal lobe. It also has a long dark red tail coming at out the back. The reason behind this being Hersenen's favorite appearance is unknown, it is possible that it likes this form due to its freakish and unsettling appearance. Another theory suggests that Hersenen once had a physical form that looked like this, but has since lost this form and chooses this appearance due to it once being what it really looked like. History Hersenen's past is a complete mystery, even beings from the deepest and darkest depths of the multiverse have no idea about Hersenen's origin. A theory suggests that it once had a physical form that it somehow lost and its vengeful spirit now roams the cosmos. Incident #3011 The following is a documentation of the Space Garrison's attempts to deal with Hersenen when he became a subject of interest. During an incident in the Triangulum Galaxy, the Space Garrison first learned of Hersenen's existence. A flock of unidentified monsters had gone on a killing spree across an entire solar system seemingly out of nowhere and the Space Garrison was informed and called to assist the locals. After analyzing the situation at hand, the Space Garrison sent a group of fifteen cadets alongside twelve experienced warriors to deal with the threat. Soon enough however they noticed that the monsters were displaying a behaviour unlike that of any other kaiju, they were coordinated and acted less like a group and more like a singular entity. Not being familiar with this kind of behaviour, the Ultras were overwhelmed and forced to call for reinforcements. The Space Garrison sent ten higher ranking member alongside one of the Ultra Brothers, Ace. Now with more manpower in their side, they quickly devised a plan to take out the overwhelming power of the flock, and so they did. Successfully having defeated over 60% of the flock in less than an hour, the Ultras thought this would be an easy win until something unexpected happened, one of their kind had turned on them! In a fit of rage, a young cadet had furiously attacked two other cadets and was on a standstill with a higher-ranking warrior and apparently winning. Shocked, Ace engaged the young cadet in battle and quickly subdued him, allowing two other officers to take him and his injured comrades to the Land of Light while he and the remaining cadets and warriors easily took out the remnants of the flock with surprising ease. Back in the Land of Light, the cadets had their wounds treated and the raging Ultra that had turned on the was placed in a high-security room under constant observation. Scans of his body revealed that he had entered a state of hyperactivity and his body temperature had risen beyond what is normal. After further analysis, the scientists studying him reached the conclusion that he had been the victim of possession. Upon analyzing the corpse of one of the creatures that the Ultras had fought, they discovered several interesting facts about them. They were a brand new species, unrelated to any lifeform the Space Garrison was aware of but most intriguing of all was the discovery that even in this deceased, deformed state, the corpse's cells were still active and radiating intense heat. Whatever it was that had taken over the young cadet, it had previous taken over the entire flock. To avoid the spirit escaping from the cadet's body and possessing someone else, a special seal was places in the laboratory, preventing it from escaping or possessing anyone else. They soon sent several armed guards to restrain and interrogate the cadet only for something unexpected to happen, his body began to twich uncontrollably before melting into a pile of sludge which radiated light particles. Whatever it was that had controlled the young Ultra, it had decided to leave his body, seeing no use in it. Even with their special seal, this spirit had somehow escaped. The Ultras contacted the locals of the planets they had protected by the monstrous flock and learned of an ancient tale which spoke of an astral being that would consume the minds of the weak and use their bodies as a shell, feeding off their energy until it had enough, then it would leave to find another host to enact its twisted practices on. It's name was Hersenen. Footage of the cadet during containment revealed the energy signature of the being that had taken control of his body, the Space Garrison from that point on would watch out for this specific signature and prepare in case it would appear again. The incident was named after the total amount of lives lost during this mission, three thousand and ten monsters and one Ultra. Profile * Height: N/A (Appears as 30 cm tall in its favorite projection) * Length: N/A as 60 cm long in its favorite projection (130 with tail) * Weight: N/A Powers * Astral Projection : Hersenen can create astral projections of itself appearing as whatever it wishes. They lack mass. Special mystic seals which would normally succeed in trapping similar intangible entities or spirits have failed in containing Hersenen, as seen in Incident #3011. * Mind Manipulation : Hersenen can control the movements, thoughts and even memories of the weak-minded with ease, he can even control several pawns at once.. * Reality Warping : Hersenen can manipulate reality to a great extent. He mostly uses this ability to cause natural disasters that range from earthquakes and hurricanes to violent inter-dimensional storms. * Possession : Like most similar ghostly entities, Hersenen can possess other beings. During his possession of them, their capabilities are pushed to their absolute limit. Even when possessing a physical body, Hersenen is still unaffected by seals. Whenever Hersenen takes over a body, its temperature will increase greatly before eventually melting. Weakness * It appears that Hersenen can only exist if other beings know he does so. If somehow everyone and everything forgot he existed, he would cease to exist. But if they somehow remembered him, he would return. This ability of his is unexplainable and it appears that removing every trace of his existence from memories and documents is the only way to get rid of Hersenen for good. ** Knowing of Hersenen but not believing he exists seems to be the same as not knowing about him at all. Trivia * "Hersenen" means "Brain" in Dutch. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit